1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to motorcycles provided with an air cleaner in communication with an intake port of its engine, and a wind introduction duct for introducing wind into a primary chamber of the air cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some motorcycles are provided with an intake system in which an outlet port of a wind introduction duct (also known as a “scoop”) is connected to a primary chamber of an air cleaner. In such designs, an inlet of the wind introduction duct is opened toward the front of the vehicle, such that the dynamic pressure of the wind created during forward movement of the motorcycle enhances the charging efficiency of intake air.
Associated with the installation of the wind introduction duct, a resonator may be provided for reducing intake noise of particular frequencies due to the intake air. In such a case, in general, a resonance chamber is externally attached to the wind introduction duct and the resonance chamber and the inside of the wind introduction duct are in communication with each other through a hole of predetermined dimensions. Such a design is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. JP-B-2841035.